eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Daeron II. Targaryen
bis |Voller Name = Daeron Targaryen, Zweiter Seines Namens |Alias = Daeron der Gute |Titel = Prinz |Titel_2 = Prinz von Drachenstein |Titel_3 = König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen |Titel_4 = Herr der Sieben Königslande |Titel_5 = Protektor des Reiches |Geboren = , Königsmund |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Königshaus = Haus Targaryen |Vorgänger = Aegon IV. Targaryen |Nachfolger = Aerys I. Targaryen |Ehepartner = Myriah Martell |Nachkommen = Baelor Targaryen |Nachkommen_2 = Aerys I. Targaryen |Nachkommen_3 = Rhaegel Targaryen |Nachkommen_4 = Maekar I. Targaryen |Vater = Aegon IV. Targaryen |Mutter = Naerys Targaryen}} König Daeron II. Targaryen, auch bekannt als der Daeron der Gute (engl.: Daeron the Good), war der zwölfte König der Sieben Königslande aus dem Hause Targaryen. Er herrschte von bis Daeron war der Sohn von König Aegon IV. und dessen Schwestergemahlin Naerys Targaryen. Daerons Bastard-Halbbruder Daemon Schwarzfeuer focht Daerons Herrschaft an und forderte seinerseits den Thron. Die Folge war ein gewaltiger Bürgerkrieg, die so genannte Erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion. Biographie Frühe Jahre Daeron wurde am letzten Tag des Jahres in Königsmund geboren. Im Jahre wurde er als Teil der Friedensvereinbarungen zwischen König Baelor I. Targaryen und dem Fürsten von Dorne mit Prinzessin Myriah Martell verlobt, der ältesten Tochter des Fürsten. Da sie beide noch Kinder waren, sollte die Hochzeit zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Mündigkeit stattfinden. Daerons und Myriahs erstes Kind Baelor wurde im Jahre Siehe Berechnung für Baelor Targaryen geboren und nach König Baelor benannt. Die beiden führten eine glückliche Ehe und bekamen in den folgenden Jahren drei weitere Jungen namens Aerys, Rhaegel und Maekar. Das Verhältnis von Daerons Vater Aegon zu seiner Schwestergemahlin Naerys und seinem Bruder Aemon war sehr angespannt. Aegon zeigte sich nur an seinen eigenen Vergnügungen interssiert, verkehrte mit zahlreichen Frauen und setzte Aemon und Naerys, welche sich seit ihrer Kindheit sehr nahestanden, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zurück. Die Auseinandersetzungen Aegons mit seiner Familie nahmen noch an Heftigkeit zu, als Daeron alt genug wurde, um seine Meinung zu äußern. Prinz von Drachenstein Nach dem Tod von Daerons Großvater König Viserys II. Targaryen im Jahre bestieg Aegon den Eisernen Thron, wodurch Daeron Prinz von Drachenstein wurde. Aegon ernannte bei seiner Krönung Lord Bracken zur Hand des Königs und nahm dessen Tochter Barba öffentlich zur Mätresse. Als Königin Naerys nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter Daenerys im selben Jahr mit dem Tode rang, sprach Lord Bracken offen darüber, Barba mit dem König zu vermählen, was als Skandal betrachtet wurde. Nachdem die Königin wieder genesen war, zwangen Daeron und sein Onkel Aemon Aegon dazu, Barbra mit ihrem gemeinsamen Bastardsohn Aegor vom Hofe wegzuschicken. Zu Aegons nächster Mätresse Melissa Schwarzhain pflegten Daeron, Aemon und Naerys dagegen ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Außerdem stritt Daeron mit Aegon über dessen Plan, grundlos Krieg gegen Dorne zu führen, welches wegen der verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen zu Daerons mächtigsten Unterstützern gehörte. In diese Zeit fällt auch Ser Morgil Hastwycks Beschuldigung, die Königin habe Ehebruch begangen, welche laut Großmaester Kaeth vom König selbst veranlasst wurde, was dieser damals abstritt. In diesem Zusammenhang drohte Aegon auch erstmals, einen seiner Bastarde anstelle von Daeron als Thronfolger einzusetzen. Die Kriegspläne gegen Dorne scheiterten schließlich im Jahre Prinz Aemon kam bei der Verteidigung Aegons gegen die Gebrüder Toyn ums Leben, welche ihren Bruder Ser Terrenz rächen wollten, der im Jahre mit einer Mätresse des Königs im Bett gefunden und daraufhin zu Tode gefoltert worden war. Königin Naerys starb ein Jahr später im Kindbett. Nach dem Tod seiner Geschwister sprach Aegon offen über die angeblich uneheliche Geburt Daerons, was von seinen Anhängern aufgegriffen und weiterverbreitet wurde. Trotz der Behauptung, dass Daeron der Sohn von Naerys und Aemon sei, enterbte Aegon seinen Sohn nie. Während Daeron in Aegons letzten Jahren zum größten Gegner der Missherrschaft des Königs wurde, bildete sich um ihn eine Gruppe von Leuten, die das Verhalten des Königs ebenfalls verurteilten. Im Jahre schlug Aegon seinen zwölfjährigen Bastardsohn Daemon zum Ritter und schenkte ihm neben Ländereien und anderen Ehren Schwarzfeuer, das Schwert der Targaryen-Könige aus valyrischem Stahl. Daemon nannte sich daraufhin mit zweitem Namen Schwarzfeuer. Aegons starb schließlich im Jahre , legitimierte zuvor in seinem Testament jedoch noch sämtliche seiner unehelichen Nachkommen. Herrschaft Daeron befand sich zum Todeszeitpunkt seines Vaters auf Drachenstein, von wo aus er knapp zwei Wochen nach Erhalt der Nachricht Richtung Königsmund aufbrach. Dort wurde er vom Hohen Septon im Roten Bergfried mit der Krone seines verstorbenen Vaters als Daeron II. zum König gekrönt. Anschließend ersetzte er alle Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates durch Männer seiner Wahl. Es dauerte außerdem mehr als ein Jahr, bis er auch die Veränderungen bei der Stadtwache von Königsmund abgeschlossen hatte, welche König Aegon seinerzeit mit Männern besetzt hatte, die dafür sorgten, dass dem König alle Frauen der Stadt zugänglich waren. Seine legitimierten Halbgeschwister von adeliger Herkunft, die sogenannten Hohen Bastarde, behielt er nach Möglichkeit in seiner Nähe und gewährte ihnen weiterhin die Einkünfte, die ihnen Aegon zugesprochen hatte. Des Weiteren bezahlte er die Mitgift, die sein Vater dem Archon von Tyrosh versprochen hatte, und vermählte seinen Halbbruder Daemon Schwarzfeuer mit Rohanne von Tyrosh, was ebenfalls auf die Pläne Aegons IV. zurückging. Als Hochzeitsgeschenk gab Daeron Daemon ein Stück Land in der Nähe des Schwarzwassers und verlieh ihm das Recht, sich dort eine Burg zu errichten. Während manche der Auffassung sind, er habe durch solche Maßnahmen seine Herrschaft und seine Legitimität gegenüber den Bastarden absichern wollen, sehen andere darin den Ausdruck seiner Güte und Gerechtigkeit. Als eine seiner ersten bedeutenden Amtshandlungen nach der Thronbesteigung gilt die Aufnahme von Verhandlungen mit dem Fürsten von Dorne, seinem Schwager Maron Martell, deren Ziel es war, Dorne mit dem Rest des Reiches zu vereinen. Nach zwei Jahren wurde eine Einigung erzielt, die mit der Verlobung Fürst Marons mit Daerons Schwester Daenerys besiegelt wurde. Die Hochzeit der beiden fand ein Jahr später in Königsmund statt, und während der Feierlichkeiten legte Maron seinen Treueeid vor dem Eisernen Thron ab, wodurch das Reich von der Mauer bis zum Sommermeer vereint war. Später hieß es, Daemon habe Daeron die Hochzeit mit Rohanne von Tyrosh verübelt, welche der Wunsch seines Vaters Aegon IV. gewesen war. Stattdessen sei Daemon in seine zwei Jahre jüngere Halbschwester Prinzessin Daenerys verliebt gewesen, welche seine Liebe erwidert habe. Dennoch seien weder Aegon noch Daeron bereit gewesen, diese Gefühle in Staatsangelegenheiten zu berücksichtigen. Einer anderen Version zufolge sei Daemon dagegen damit einverstanden gewesen, Rohanne zu heiraten, da er geglaubt habe, sich wie Aegon I. Targaryen mehr als nur eine Gemahlin nehmen zu können. Daeron habe ihm dies allerdings verwehrt und darüber hinaus Daenerys mit Maron Martell verheiratet. Ein Jahr nach dem Beitritt Dornes zum Reich ließ Daeron in den Dornischen Marschen einen Sitz nahe der Stelle errichten, wo die Grenzen der Weite, der Sturmlande und von Dorne zusammentreffen. Zur Feier des Friedens nannte er die Burg Sommerhall, und in den Jahren darauf hielten viele jüngere Söhne der Targaryens den Sitz als Prinzen von Sommerhall. Seinen Meister der Münze, Lord Ronnel Fünfrosen, verheiratete Daeron mit Prinzessin Elaena Targaryen. Da Ronnel kein großes Geschick im Umgang mit Zahlen besaß, stieg Elaena bald zur eigentlichen Meisterin der Münze auf und erlangte viel Einfluss am Hofe. Daeron vertraute ihr in allen Angelegenheiten und gab ihr nach Ronnels Tod seinen Segen zu einer Liebesheirat mit Ser Michael Mannkraft, einem seiner Vertrauten bei Hofe, welcher auch mehrmals nach Braavos geschickt wurde, um mit den Schlüsselträgern der Eisernen Bank zu verhandeln. Die Erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion Aegon IV. legitimierte all seine vielen Bastardkinder auf dem Sterbebett . Trotzdem dauerte es noch über zehn Jahre, bis Daemon Schwarzfeuer sich zu einer Rebellion erhob. Vor allem Quentyn Ball und sein Halbbruder Aegor Strom, genannt "Bitterstahl", redeten ständig auf ihn ein, damit er seinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron geltend machte. Seiner Anhänger streuten das Gerücht, dass der amtierende König Daeron II. Targaryen kein rechtmäßiger König sei, da dessen Vater in Wirklichkeit Aemon Targaryen, genannt der "Drachenritter", wäre und Daemon somit der rechtmäßige und bessere König. Während der Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion kämpfte Daemon gegen König Daeron II. In der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld kommandierte Aegor Daemons rechte Flanke. Nach Daemons Tod während der Schlacht sammelte Aegor seine Truppen und ging zum Angriff gegen Blutrabes Bogenschützen, die Rabenzähne, über. Dabei kam es zu einem legendären Zweikampf mit Blutrabe, bei welchem dieser ein Auge verlor. Es gelang Bitterstahl, zusammen mit Schwarzfeuer, dem Familienschwert der Targaryen, und Daemons verbliebenen Söhnen nach Ende der Rebellion in die Freie Stadt Tyrosh zu fliehen, wo er später die Goldene Kompanie gründete, um die Anhänger von Haus Schwarzfeuer zusammenzuhalten. Späteres Leben Er veranlasste, dass sein Enkel Aemon eine Ausbildung zum Maester antrat, obwohl dessen Vater Maekar dagegen war, weil er der Ansicht war, dass zu viele Targaryen genauso gefährlich seien wie zu wenige, womit er mögliche Erbstreitigkeiten vermeiden wollte. Aemon verzichtete dann tatsächlich zugunsten seines jüngeren Bruders Aegon V. Targaryen. Sein Sohn und Erbe Kronprinz Baelor Targaryen starb im Jahre beim Turnier von Aschfurt bei einem Unfall, Daeron selbst und die Söhne des Kronprinzen bei der Großen Frühlingsseuche im selben Jahr. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Jeor Mormont erzählt Jon Schnee über die Herkunft Maester Aemons und beginnt dabei mit dessen Großvater König Daeron. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Tyrion Lennister schenkt Joffrey Baratheon zur Hochzeit ein Exemplar von Großmaester Kaeths Buch Leben vierer Könige, das von den Regentschaften von Daeron I. Targaryen, Baelor I. Targaryen, Aegon IV. Targaryen und Daeron II. Targaryen handelt. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Jaime Lennister ruft sich in Erinnerung, dass es seit Daeron II. keinen Lord Konfessor mehr gegeben hatte. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Nachdem Brandon Stark seinen verstorbenen Vater Eddard Stark durch einen Wehrholzbaum in der Vergangenheit im Götterhain von Winterfell gesehen hat, erzählt Brynden Strom ihm, dass auch er die Geister seiner Vergangenheit immer wieder durch die Bäume sehe: einen geliebten Bruder, vermutlich Daeron, einen verhassten Bruder und eine Frau, die er begehrte. Familie Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Targaryen, Daeron II. Targaryen, Daeron II. Targaryen, Daeron II.